The Best Kind of Comfort
by cyclone5000
Summary: The only thing consistent about Taichi and Yamato's home life is that they always fall asleep together. So when Taichi is not home. How the hell is Yamato supposed to sleep.


_Hi there, long time no post...again. Woops. ._

 _I had this little ficlet up on my writing sideblog. I had written it as part of this otp challenge that I am still currently doing. I thought it was pretty cute, so I decided to upload it up here. Not much as changed except for the minor tweaks I made to the ending._

 _I have a lot of headcanons about how Taichi and Yamato would live together. This just plays heavily on the idea that they are already dating and they are still in the middle of the hectic stress that is University. Haha, cause life for Taichi and Yamato can never be simple. That'd be way too easy._

 _Anyway. Thank you for reading this! I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Yamato turned toward his left. Stuffing his pillow under his head like a pompous cloud as he curled his legs up and sank in his mattress.

Nope. Still wasn't comfortable enough.

Yamato rolled on his back. Stretching his legs out so that his toes were sticking out from the blanket. Only to shiver and kick the blanket back over his feet.

Comparatively…this was...just as awful. Ugh.

Yamato grunted out loud as he physically lifted himself up. He readjusted his blanket, fluffed up his pillow again and fell face first into his bed. He wiggled and groaned as he clawed his hands over his pillow, hoping the slight addition of pressure would _at least_ work.

…and it didn't. Again.

Yamato puffed out a huge grumble of air as he pulled his head out from his pillow. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep at all.

And he had Taichi to blame for that.

Since they moved out for college, Taichi and Yamato eventually shifted from their college dorm rooms to an apartment that worked out for the both of them. It was in an area they could afford, near a station that connected to almost all of the train lines. And made it easy for them to set up the mid tone for their growing lifestyle.

Technically their apartment had two bedrooms. And technically one room was dedicated to each of them. While Yamato was the smart one who opted for a big bed and small but reasonable desk space. Taichi ditched the idea of a bed for a couch futon so he could have his three-part monster corner desk. Even if Yamato protested when they were moving in. Taichi did have a good point. Since they'd be moving in together (finally) they'd be sleeping in the same bed. What was the point in having two? Yamato stopped bickering with Taichi because…well. He liked the idea of waking up and sleeping next to Taichi. Sure it was cheesy. But even Yamato could allow for some amount of romantic sap into his life.

Adjusting his solitary lifestyle to accommodate Taichi still had its difficulties. Yamato had been living the 'bachelor' style ever since he was little because it was just him and his father. While Taichi had the total stock picture family set up from birth to young adulthood. Habits that Yamato had more often than not disagreed with Taichi's. Even tiny things like how to squeeze toothpaste from a tube would have them arguing. Yamato still didn't see the big deal with starting from the middle while Taichi insisted that squeezing out from the bottom of the tube was better. Only they would wind up giving each other the silent treatment for a week over toothpaste.

Yamato sighed as his hair fell flat over his face. He tapped his fingers along his arm before pulling the blanket close to him and snuggling in a cocoon. He still wasn't comfortable. Damn that Taichi.

At first Yamato thought that it'd be easy living together. All the newly wed couples made the domestic life seem so cute and fun and full of excitement. But he wasn't sure how the hell two people trying to make steadfast careers could wind up having a blissful home life.

Yamato was in the throes of his curriculum at school. Long lab hours. Longer lab tech hours. He spent more intimate moments with his study groups on the floor of department than he did with Taichi in recent memory. He knew that his major was hard, he still decided to pick it despite having no prior aptitude for astronomy or science. But still. It was _hard_. God he still hadn't gotten his final marks from his stuck up physics professor. Yamato didn't even have time to think about internships cause he was too busy trying to keep his grades to standard.

Unlike Taichi. Yamato could feel his temple throb thinking about how Taichi would go off on his 'political science is a real science' crap. Taichi's coursework was a breeze as far was Yamato was concerned. While Yamato had to do problems that deconstructed the physical world as humans could acknowledge. Taichi just had to do a night's reading of how bills turn into laws. Jeez.

It was because Taichi didn't have heavy homework loads that he was able to take part in internships like crazy. City hall this. Capital that. Youth leadership. UN Models. Public speaking forays. Voting office statistics every other month. He was a teacher's aide twice! Once for a political science professor who was writing a book. The second for an economics teacher who gave him a summer job at his firm for Taichi's 'charisma'. Damn it. Taichi didn't even need to worry about meeting his grades. Not with a resume as decked out as his.

Taichi was always somewhere else. If he got an internship somewhere his first answer was yes, and his second one was 'don't worry I'll figure it out'. He's made trips out of the city, and currently, out of country. Right now he was 'charisma-ing' up in the United States. Yamato wasn't even sure what for. Any time Taichi tried to talk to him he'd just get irritated with how little science was involved in political science and stopped listening.

Taichi would be gone for three weeks this time. Normally Yamato wouldn't even mind (hell, they'd fly by so fast he'd barely notice). But this time—this time. It was during their winter break. Their three week winter break.

Yamato was going to mention that it was during their end of the year vacation time. But even if he wasn't listening to the details of Taichi's boring speech and debate work, he could tell that he was really excited about the opportunity he had. In the end he was the one that helped Taichi packed his things and sent him off with a smile.

He couldn't help but sigh out dejectedly in his bed. Rolling around so that that the blanket would be tighter around him. Yamato still couldn't get comfortable enough for sleeping, and that was entirely because Taichi wasn't here to hug him close and keep him warm.

Despite how busy their schedules got. Even if they wound up missing their planned dinner dates. Or unable to wake up in time for their makeup breakfast dates. There was one thing that they always did and that was sleep together. It was the main reason why Yamato decided on this large bed rather than a smaller bed that left more floor space. Even if they'd get home at different times. Yamato could ease away from his stress from working his way into Taichi's arms. Right before Yamato drifted off to sleep he could always feel Taichi kiss him gently before murmuring a quiet goodnight. Whether he was against Taichi's chest or he crawled behind Taichi and spooned against him. Having Taichi's warmth all for himself was how he could feel secure. It was comfort in his purest form. And it was just for Yamato.

Sleeping alone in his big bed was lonely. And cold. And even if he didn't say anything to Taichi leaving for three weeks. It was all his fault that Yamato couldn't sleep now.

How long had he have to suffer through these sleepless nights now? Three weeks? Yamato couldn't tell the difference between an hour and a millennium in his current insomniac state. He was tired damn it. Really tired. Why couldn't he muster the strength he needed to close his eyes and go the fuck to sleep.

Muttering a slur of obscenities under his breath, Yamato opted for to shove his head back under his pillow and kick around until his frustrations ceased. His tantrum did quell after some time. And it was back to listening to the drab sounds of a quiet apartment alone in his chilly bed.

Yamato rolled back over to his side. Closing his eyes tightly as he reverted to sheer stubbornness to make himself sleep. He let his mind repeat its mantra in a repetitive cycle. Hoping the boredom of it all would wind up making him fall asleep.

He didn't hear any of the quiet creaks of doors opening and closing. Nor the ruffling sounds of bags being put on the ground. He definitely didn't hear any shuffling of feet dragging across the floor. Not when he was so venomous about falling asleep that he wouldn't let the slightest pin drop deter him away from his concentration.

Just when he finally stop muttering his mantra to himself, just when he finally relaxed his tense brow to gently ease into going to sleep and not waking up feeling completely unrested. Yamato heard a small chuckle from across the room and it made his soft closed eyes begrudgingly open. Before he had a chance to turn around and wreak havoc to whatever disrupted him—he felt a sudden pressure from the opposite side of the bed. He could feel the springs squeak and bend under him and covers lift up and of course someone fill in those gaps.

"What." Yamato's voice was hoarse as he could barely whip himself around. When he did crane his head around, he saw something that he didn't expect at the late hour of 4:13 AM. He saw Taichi.

"Oh. Sorry," Taichi was quiet, but he definitely sounded way more awake than Yamato, "Did I wake you up?"

"…" Yamato rolled over to make sure he was reading the time right. Then looked back over his shoulder to make sure he was seeing correctly, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back home!" Taichi chirped with a large smile. Even in the dark light of the early morning, Yamato still had to wince at how dazzling Taichi's smile was, "Technically my flight back to here was earlier than this. But you know how those time zones work better than me."

"What? What about your internship? Why didn't you tell me that you'd be coming back today?"

"My internship ended. I thought I told you…although. Yeah. I probably forgot. I forgot that it was my last day even. I was crazy busy the entire time."

"Taichi!"

"It's fine! I had some extra cash so I just got a cab home," Taichi laughed off. He laid down as he adjust the covers over him, even if it meant pulling some of the blanket away from Yamato. He took a hearty breath before pulling himself close against Yamato. Without so much as a second thought Taichi wrapped his arms around Yamato's waist with a goofy grin on his face, "The plane back home wasn't much fun though. Those seats are really uncomfortable, I tried to sleep the ride off but I couldn't get comfortable at all."

Yamato blushed at how easily Taichi closed the distance between them. Just as quickly as their hug started, Yamato could feel the warmth that he had been craving. It started off slow, only at the points that made direct contact with Taichi. But Yamato knew from experience he'd be feeling warm all over in no time at all.

"Idiot…you should have told me you were coming today." Yamato still had a pout as he laid his cheek flat on the pillow, "Or at least…something. Last message I got from you was you pointing at the White house going 'I wonder what part is the house?'." Yamato rolled his eyes.

"I never did find that out…" Taichi trailed off to himself, but he scooted closer to Yamato and rubbed his nose against his in a chaste manner that only caused Yamato to shy away further, "I missed you though."

"…" Yamato looked back up into Taichi's eyes. The large almond eyes that Yamato managed to find faith in _and_ managed to be so infuriated with at times. He couldn't decide what to feel at this moment. It probably was because he was tired, "Tch, whatever."

"Hey! That's so mean! Didn't you miss me too?!"

"Quiet down I'm trying to sleep."

"Yamato!"

Yamato only groaned in response, pushing his away against Taichi's neck so that he could go back to his usual spot against his shoulder. He could hear Taichi puff out his annoyance, but he felt Taichi hug him tighter. Yamato mirrored the same action and took a long deep breath, partially taking in Taichi's scent and feeling relaxed by the simplicity of it.

Taichi shifted just slightly. He moved as per his usual, and Yamato moved his legs so that they both could find a compromise in which they could both be comfortable in such a tight embrace. Once their legs finally settled against one another, Yamato could feel his eyes drift to close without him having to expend any effort at all.

Just as Yamato was about to fall asleep, he felt Taichi kiss his forehead with a soft whisper. Yamato didn't have to hear Taichi clearly to know what he said. He curled up closer against Taichi with a soft smile on his lips.

"Yeah yeah," Yamato inaudibly whispered right, "Love you too."

Yamato closed his eyes and let his breathing evened out by Taichi's tight embrace. He was lulled by the sound of Taichi's heartbeat, falling asleep with a small smile on his face.


End file.
